


Gifts

by Faith_the_Border_Collie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Betaed, Book: New Moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_the_Border_Collie/pseuds/Faith_the_Border_Collie
Summary: A year after the Cullen's leave Forks, they start receiving strange packages. What is the story behind them and how have they ended up with a dog! Beta read. Very mild T.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

This story is going to be in 4 parts with a total word count of 7K. It's been entirely prewritten and I'll be uploading chapters quickly.

Massive thank you to Janna my beta reader! You so such a fantastic job.

**Edward**

It had started out innocently enough, though none of us understood it; just the occasional item delivered to what appeared to be the wrong address. Apparently, someone had just gone through a bad breakup and the unfortunate individual hadn't written their address down correctly.

The dead flowers had been addressed to "I hope you rot in hell."

The mix CD of angry rock songs had been to "Got the hint yet?"

Last week we'd received a rock with the message "Finally found a friend at your level".

Whatever this poor person had done, they were clearly holding a grudge!

Today's package had caused some discomfort through the family. The message had been, "You should try not being so dense, live a little!" attached to a black vampire costume, complete with plastic teeth and fake blood.

Carlisle had reasoned that, with it nearly being Halloween, it was likely to encourage someone to attend a party, so we had all reluctantly dropped the topic.

However, we had all had to congregate again when the following week's package arrived. It was a tiny, tiny dog, which I thought looked more like a rat, and the note "To help you get out more."

"Well, does anyone have any ideas?" Rosalie demanded. "We need to stop these packages and what on earth are we going to do with that… thing. It's not staying here."

"Awe, Rose baby, he likes me! Won't you let me keep him?" Emmett whined.

"No, if you want a pet I'll get you something that lives in a cage or a tank. Something that doesn't smell so bad!"

"Moving on," Carlisle said, interrupting Emmett before he could respond, "clearly someone is going to a lot of effort and is apparently unaware that the packages are not being received. We don't want someone coming out here searching for missing packages, it's bad enough the delivery people come around."

It was true. After I'd finally realised that I wasn't going to be able to find Victoria, I'd come traipsing back to the family and practically holed myself up in my room. I'd noticed that I wasn't the only person struggling with what was left behind. Esme couldn't bring herself to keep the house as human as she had used to, Emmett didn't make his jokes anymore. It was like the life had been leached from the family.

"I can try and trace the shipment," Jasper said, clearly annoyed. Reading his mind I knew it was because of the risk that possible exposure held to Alice. "I'm having nothing to do with that though." He pointed to the white fluff ball currently licking its balls on the dining room table.

"Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle replied "That will hopefully shed some light. With regards to this puppy –"

Emmett cut him off. "He's called Sir Flufferton the Third."

"No he isn't. Come on! If you name it you'll get attached and you are NOT keeping it, Emmett," Rosalie snapped.

"Anyway…" Carlisle drawled, sending Rosalie and Emmett sharp looks. "Dogs are not cheap for a human so we should at least attempt to get it to its rightful owner. That means we look after it but don't get attached. I also forbid anyone from eating it." In his head I could see some rather creative images involving random members of the family doing some rather interesting things with this dog.

"I'll look after it," I offered, not really sure why. It seemed like the right thing to do. Whoever sent this was hurting. Hurting like I'm hurting. Besides, some company might be nice.

The room froze. Even their minds were blank in amazement.

Finally, Esme broke the silence. "That would be lovely. I think it would really help you." Her words were sincere, but they irritated me nonetheless.

"Yeah, maybe it'll untwist his panties some," Rosalie smirked. _You clearly aren't interested in women, maybe starting by admitting you love a male of a different species will help you realise that you bat for the other team._

I growled at her mental accusations and that immediately put Emmett on the defense.

Just as I was considering throwing them both out the window, Carlisle cleared his voice. "Gentlemen."

"Yes Edward," Rosalie says, "You really should start being more of a gentleman. Even they have occasional sex."

"That's enough, Rosalie," Esme chided. "Keep your opinions and thoughts to yourself. We're done here. Edward, I suggest you go into town and get some basic supplies for the dog."

I didn't want to drop it. I was fed up with being the joke of the family simply because I did what was best for Bella. Even thinking of her name sent sharp pains through me.

Since returning home, I'd been tempted to ask Alice to search for her and find out how she's doing, but I didn't think it was a good idea. I can't predict what would hurt more-the pain of staying away from her if she's still upset or the pain of her having done what I asked and moved on.

I realized that getting away from the family for a while would be beneficial. So, bunding the cotton ball into the car, I head off to get dog supplies.

What does a dog even need? Surely a small dog needs less stuff, and it won't be here for long.

Looking over at it, I question what type of dog it is. I hadn't owned a dog in my human life and owning a dog in my vampire one was definitely not in the cards. Maybe I should buy a book too.

Bella would know what to do.

I couldn't stop the thought from ghosting through my mind as it stabbed at my heart.

Away from the family I allowed myself to wallow in my despair. "I miss her, you know," I said to the cotton ball. "I know I did the right thing, really it was the only option, but that doesn't make it any easier. It doesn't help hearing everyone's thoughts about how much of a mistake I made. Hopefully one day they'll understand."

I lapsed into silence as I continued driving. "What if I did make a mistake? She's human and so fragile, anything could happen to her. I just wish I had managed to eradicate Victoria." I took a deep shaky breath.

Pulling into the parking lot I killed the engine. "Are you coming in or do you want to wait here?" I asked the dog. He only stared at me. _Crap, I've been talking to a dog this whole time, maybe they're correct in their assumptions that I am going mad,_ I mused to myself, throwing open the car door.

While I didn't really want to be seen with the dog, what if the sender saw me? I didn't really trust him alone in my car. The memories of Bella in my Volvo are somewhere I'd often retreat to when I was feeling particularly lost.

Scooping him up, I made my way inside.

Initially I tried to work out what I'd need alone, but after one look at the multiple bags of colored dog food, each claiming to have some unique fantastic property, I knew I needed help. Thankfully a store clerk noticed my confused expression and took pity on me.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes please, I…" I trailed off. I should have thought of a cover story before this! What am I going to do?! Thinking quickly, I told her about how my sister had brought a dog home without fully thinking it through and we were not trying to make arrangements.

After spending a while cooing at Freddie (I refuse to use the name Emmett gave him) she bustled around the store collecting items.

"So, all you need now is a collar and a tag. Do you know what sort of collar your sister would want for him?" she asked me, pointing to a massive display of fabrics.

Finding this whole shopping trip was becoming incredibly tedious, I picked up the first one I saw and declared this one the choice.

"Perfect choice, the rainbows are incredibly popular at the moment. I'll start ringing this all up for you. Why don't you go over to the engraver and start filling in your details?"

I watched as she pushed the heavily laden cart towards the register.

Ten minutes later, having spent far more money on the tiny dog than I thought possible, were back in the car. "I hope you appreciate this." I scowled at him.

Grabbing my cell, I called the number for the vet the lady had given me.

There were no appointments left on such short notice, but I was able to book him in for two days time.

With a sigh, I realized that my peace was likely over. I needed to return home with the dog and the stuff. Even though I was determined to not form an attachment, I had enjoyed some space.

"You know, I don't know why you aren't running away from us," I said to his little face staring up at me. "Usually, animals are good at knowing we are a danger. It's a good job that we got you." He just continued staring at me as though hooked on my every word.

Over the next few days, Freddie became an integral part of my day-to-day life. He followed me around everywhere, barely letting me out of his sight for a second. I'd reluctantly started to rely on him, too.

When I needed space from the family for whatever reason, I'd just say I was taking Freddie out. It was nice not to be so alone all the time.

Jasper's searches had come up blank, or so he'd said. The order had been made anonymously and paid in cash so there wasn't a trail. I couldn't help but wonder if he had really made an effort though. All of the family had been making passing comments about how Freddie had been bringing me out of my mood.

I wasn't happy about the turn of events. I was practically the laughingstock of the family.

Rosalie had made a snide comment about how I'd moved from one pet animal to another and she wondered what I was going to try next. Well, it was safe to say that I lost it with her.

A few broken walls and a long hunt later, we had mumbled apologies and Carlisle had given strict instructions to us both to keep out of each other's way.

It was nearly two weeks before another package arrived. We were all shocked by it, having thought they had finally stopped sending them.

Inside was a wrapped gift and a note to open this alone.

As none of us know who these were really intended for, we opened them together.

To the family's mixture of horror and amusement, the box contained a large assortment of male sex toys and a message to "Try letting yourself go once in a while."

I didn't know what was worse, the items clearly given as a joke, or the serious ones.

I practically ran from the room when, at the bottom of the box, Alice found handwritten instructions on how to use each item.

Things didn't add up. I knew in my gut that something about these gifts wasn't right and I wanted to know more about the sender.

On my request, Jasper had given me the research he had done, but I could see why he had given up. It really was a dead end.

I moved on to trying to establish the purchaser. Many of the items had labels, so I was able to determine where they'd purchased them from. I spent a few hours hacking into their system trying to find any customer receipt that contained similar items to the ones we'd received.

It was a flop. Apparently, the person ordering had purchased each item separately and the number of orders the store received made it impossible to make a link.

Frustrated with the lack of answers and feeling of unease, I left the house with Freddie.

There wasn't a meadow quite like the one in Forks, but I'd been able to find a nice clearing that I could go to when I needed space. I found watching Freddie sniff around the space without a care in the world was relaxing.

Away from the family I also had the confidence to talk to him about what was on my mind. It wasn't as though I couldn't talk to the family about things, it was just that they didn't understand, and they didn't seem to be very responsive when I expressed my feelings about leaving Bella.

"It was your choice, you can always go back," they'd say to me.

"Well I can't go back, Fred, she needs me to be strong and stay away so she can have her normal life. I love her. I can't doom her to this existence, I can't take away her soul…" I put my head in my hands, wishing, not for the first time, I could let out these emotions through crying. "I just wish it were easier to do the right thing."

Freddie, apparently having sensed my upset, came and snuggled up on my lap while my body wracked with silent sobs. I had to pull him away from me when he started licking at the venom in my eyes. I didn't know what that would do to him.

Wriggling out of my grasp, he pounced on a stick and then stared up at me as though to ask if I was out of my funk enough to play now. "Alright, but not for long, it's getting dark and you need dinner."

**What do you think about the start? It's slightly mad, but go with me, I think you'll like the ending. Please review.**

(Note - I really struggle with knowing what tags to use, if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know)


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

Later that night, I went hunting with Emmett – something that, according to the dark smudges around my eyes, I hadn't done enough of recently.

"It's not my fault, you know," I said to him in response to his mental whining.

"Might be, you might have scared them off with all your brooding and sexual tension." Emmett was not happy that the bears had started going into hibernation.

I tried to be amused by Emmett's attitude, but I'd struggled to find the thrill of the hunt recently. Actually, I'd just struggled to find the thrill in anything.

"So, when are you going back?" Emmett asked throwing himself down on a boulder and crashing to the ground when it shattered under his force – one day he'd learn.

"I'm not going back, Emmett, I've told you this. It's for the better." I didn't need this from him right now. Could they not see how hard this was without them putting their noses where they don't belong?

"We can all see how unhappy you are. Have you considered that maybe Bella is just as upset as you are?" His words hit me hard and I couldn't think of anything to reply with. When he realized I wasn't going to respond, he continued "You said she was your mate-mates should stick together. I know when I'm apart from Rosie there's this ache in my chest, like a big hole trying to suck me in. I know you feel it too, I've seen you rubbing at it when you think no one is watching. If you're feeling it, she might be too."

"She's human," I managed to strangle out before I stood to leave. His hand on my wrist stopped me.

"You know she was damn well more than a human. If that is all you think of her as, then as her brother I'm going to have to tell you to keep away, but I won't. Alice and I only agreed to leave because we figured you'd go crawling your sorry ass back to her before long, but it's been a year man."

I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my lips as I snarled, "You keep away from her."

"You left her, what do you care?" Emmett asked me, standing to growl back.

"I'm doing this for her and you know it. You have no right to question my choices about my mate and I will not allow you to go back."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." He lowered into a crouch ready to fight me.

While I would have loved to let off some steam, I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. I backed away. "I'm not going to fight you over this Emmett."

"Do you even know how she is doing? Have you even stopped to consider that maybe she's struggling just as much, if not more than you? I know Bella, and she isn't one to just let something like this go. She loved you. Even a blind man could see that. It's only your stupid ass that can't."

"You know nothing of what I've been through. You have no idea what I've had to do!" I scream into the woods. "You all think this to be some easy decision on my part, you're wrong. It hurts like a hell I never knew to be away from her." I punched a tree and watched as it crashed to the ground. "It's an agony I can never describe. I can feel her at night sometimes through the mate bond. It's the most intense agony I've ever felt in my life. I caused her that pain. It's all my fault. But what hurt more was when the pain stopped. It didn't happen all at once, but over the months, it started to disappear. She's moved on, Emmett. Even if I wanted to go back, I can't. So don't lecture me on what I should and shouldn't be doing."

I looked around at the mess of mangled trees. In my rage I had apparently done more damage than I'd realized.

Emmett just stared at me.

After several very long, silent minutes, he spoke. "I didn't know."

I just grunted in response and started walking away; he didn't follow me.

For the next few days I walked at human speed back towards the house. The memories, both good and bad, rolled through my head on repeat.

On my journey, I stopped multiple times to demolish some more trees in utter anger, but it never improved.

Finally, wet and covered in mud, I dragged myself down the driveway. Esme was waiting at the door and gathered me into her arms.

I'd lost track of the days while I was walking; I'd lost track of everything. The intricate mask I had constructed after returning from hunting Victoria had been shattered and I was incapable of reconstructing it.

I showered and changed my clothes, then curled myself in a ball by the window and stared out at the trees as though Bella would come walking up.

As I imagined her, the image became real in my mind. I knew it was a hallucination, it was nowhere near as beautiful as the real thing, but she brought me comfort nonetheless.

She sat in one of the high-up branches, just watching me as I watched her.

My family came in several times. Even Freddie tried to drag me out, but I couldn't. The hole had opened up and sucked me in.

The sun rose and set but still I kept staring at her exquisite beauty.

Suddenly, she climbed down from the tree and walked away into the forest. Where was she going? What was happening? I couldn't cope without her! She can't go!

I ran downstairs but my path was suddenly blocked by someone. I tried to push past, but they wouldn't budge.

I tried the other doors, but someone else was in the way. They'd trapped me in.

Begging for her to come back to me, I collapsed onto the floor.

"Something has happened, Edward." A voice I barely recognise as Carlisle's broke through. I can't get a hold on any of their thoughts through the agony. "You need to pull yourself together now, son. You have a decision to make and you cannot make it like this."

Slowly, my emotions started to mute. The pain and anger lessened until I was able to think clearly. A few more moments and I hauled myself off the ground.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing that the current calm was not my own doing.

"It's not for your benefit, I assure you of that." His voice was tight. He was so in control of my emotions that I didn't even have the ability to worry over his words.

"Edward," Carlisle said, moving in front of me. "We received another package and it set off a chain of events. You need to decide what you want us to do."

He places a black bag in my hands and out of it I pulled a large red wig. It didn't make any sense until Alice started talking. "It triggered a vision. Victoria is in Forks." I didn't hear the rest.

I made another dash for the exit but my path was blocked once again.

"Edward, you need to listen," Carlisle said firmly, his hands on my shoulders. "There is no timeframe on this vision, but regardless of the decisions we as a family have tried to make, we cannot change the outcome."

My voice cracked as I barely forced out a whisper. "What is the outcome?"

No one replied, but from the look on their faces I knew what happened. I didn't need Alice to replay it in her head. I couldn't see that.

I sank to my knees and prayed to any God that's out there that she would be alright, that some force would save her. This was all my fault, I shouldn't have left her unprotected.

The look on her face in Alice's vision filled my mind. Her red eyes and tear tracks made it clear that she'd been crying. Somehow she'd managed to find what appeared to be one of my hoodies and was clutching it to her chest in the meadow. The most prominent thing was her health. I'd imagine even a human could have seen the dramatic weight loss and gaunt face. I'd broken an angel.

I'd been wrong.

I'd thought she was doing better, but I'd been so, so wrong.

It didn't take long for Jasper to excuse himself, unable to handle the strong negative emotions in the room. When he left, I felt the flood of despair come back to me.

The family looked at me befuddled when I started smiling and sprung to my feet.

"She's still alive. I can feel her." Apparently Emmett had filled them in on our conversation because no one questioned it. "I'm going after her!"

**The drama is picking up! Do you think Victoria has got to Bella? Please review, see you all soon for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

I stood and tried once again to leave; again they stopped me.

"Would you stop trying to run away, Edward?" Rosalie snarled. "You've dragged the whole family into this mess and I sure as hell do not trust you to get us out of it."

"Rosalie is right," Carlisle said, "We will do this together. We will get plane tickets, you are going to go and hunt. I don't trust you in an enclosed space let alone near Bella." I wanted to protest, knowing that my absence would slow everyone down, but his tone leaves no space for arguments. "Rosalie, Emmett go with him." _Don't try to run off on your own,_ he added mentally.

I was hauled out the back door by my siblings and we tore off through the forest. Part of me wondered if I'd see the image of Bella again-I needed something to get the awful rendition from Alice's vision out of my head.

I drained more than I usually did; I didn't want to have any more reasons to stop. When half an hour in we were still struggling to find animals close enough, I had, for a moment, seriously considered just hunting humans. Only the thought of Bella seeing me with red eyes stopped me.

The three of us raced back into the house where there was a flurry of activity. "Where are Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked no one in particular.

"They've left already. There were two seats on a direct flight and they had to leave so they didn't miss it," Alice said without her usual spark of energy. In her thoughts I could see her replaying the memory of goodbyes. What caught my attention was the lack of future. "They know," she said with no explanation.

Why on earth had they gone if they knew there was a possibility of not having a future?! Jasper wouldn't risk losing Alice, would he? Suddenly, Alice showed me another vision. It was clearly of the future because the sun was blaring down on summer flowers, but Jasper was there clear as day.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do we, but there is clearly a future there somewhere, so we just have to stay hopeful."

We busied ourselves with finishing securing the house. I wanted to get moving, but Esme had refused because the plane wouldn't be leaving for another three hours and it was hard enough for me to keep myself in check away from humans. I didn't need to make a mistake and accidently expose us.

Finally, it was time to leave. We all bundled into the cars and s[ed away. I wasn't allowed to drive-Rosalie didn't trust me not to crash it in my desperation to get to Bella.

My agitation only wound her up further. At one point she nearly threw me out of the car and when on the plane, Alice nearly threw me out of there too.

I could have put more effort into remaining calm, but my mind wouldn't let me focus on anything except the image of Bella. My thoughts would flash between my memory of her, the hallucination from the tree and the image from the vision. I knew which I preferred to see, but I didn't feel I had the right to enjoy her beauty while she was struggling so much.

After three changeovers, we finally landed in Seattle. I was all for running to Forks, but I was outvoted by the entire group, so instead we rented some nondescript and incredibly slow rental cars.

Roughly halfway there, Alice gasped. "They've gone, they've all gone!" She was right. In her visions, we had gone blank. We could see ourselves approaching the meadow, but just before we broke the treeline, everything disappeared.

"Check later on," I screeched at her.

I watched as she pushed through the darkness, desperately trying to find a way out. Somewhere in the car I could hear the others asking what was happening, but I couldn't bring myself to reply.

Her mind abruptly filled with light. The scene is murky, but I can make out our house in Forks and the family. It's not clear enough to search for more answers past the initial image, but it's reassuring all the same. One person I notice is missing is Bella.

As I started to panic, Alice placed a hand on my arm. "It doesn't' mean she is dead. It just means that in that scene she isn't with us, there are so many decisions that need to be made. I just, I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what's going on. Something is messing with my visions."

Giving up on the car, I launched myself out of the door and took off. If something happened because I spent too long waiting for a stupid car I'd never forgive myself. No, regardless of what happens, if Victoria is really there then I'll never forgive myself.

If the family were following me, there was no chance they'll be able to keep up with me. I'd never run so fast in my entire existence.

I came to a sliding stop in the meadow and looked around frantically.

Jasper and Carlisle were standing talking to a burly, bare-chested man, flanked by two gigantic wolves.

"This is Edward, my son," Carlisle introduced me to the man. "This is Sam, Embry, and Quil." I ignored them, still looking around to try and locate Bella or Victoria. How could they be so calm while they're missing?!

"Edward," Jasper snapped, breaking my attention. _If you listen, I'll let you know what's happened. Bella isn't here, neither is Victoria. She's safe._ I felt my body relax. She was safe, she was alright. _We are discussing the treaty, or we were before you barged in. There have been a lot of red-eyed vampires around, they've been killing a lot of people locally. The wolves have been trying to kill them, but there is one they describe as being a redhead who has been impossible to catch, or so they say. I'm not sure how much I trust these dogs. Everything else can wait, I need you to listen to the pack to see if they're lying._

The conversation continued for some time. Between us, we managed to create a plan to keep the town, the reservation and specifically Bella safe.

"She can't know you're here," Quil said, having phased not long ago. "I don't know what it would do to her if she knew you were back. You've been gone a long time, things have… changed."

In his mind, I saw images of Bella flashed through his mind. In some she appeared to be healthy but distant, while in others she was just plain miserable. The worst were the images from when they'd been on patrol around her house and heard her screaming and begging for me in her sleep.

"That isn't your choice," Carlisle insisted. "We will do what is right for Bella, but I do not believe keeping Edward away is for the best." He went on to describe mating and how the bond worked. I saw in their minds that they'd noticed Bella clutching at her chest many times recently. So. She had suffered like I have.

Some time during his explanation, the rest of the family arrived.

"We shall speak to her and let you know her decision. Bella has been spending most of her time on the reservation with Jacob. We felt it safer to keep her under the tribe's protection. You are not welcome on our lands, as you well know, but I can call you when we have discussed it," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle responded. Esme pulled a napkin and pen out of her purse and handed them to Carlisle. He scrawled out the home phone number and handed it back to them. "We look forward to hearing from you at your earliest convenience."

I wanted to argue, but knew it wouldn't do any good. If the wolves were telling the truth and Bella was on the reservation, then there's nothing that I could do for now.

Slowly, the entire family made their way back to the main house. It didn't take Esme long to unlock it and get everything in order, but it didn't feel the same.

I moved to stand in front of the phone, ready to respond. Around me there were many discussions going on. They discussed the visions, the plans with Victoria, who the other vampires were, and generally everything that had happened.

Several hours later, there was a rumble in the distance I recognized instantly- Bella's truck.

Running to the front door, I pulled it so hard it came clean off the hinges.

She was there, I could see her. Next to her was someone that, even from this distance, I could clearly smell is a wolf.

I growled. He should not be that close to her and definitely not in an enclosed space.

 _Shut up, dick head, I don't want to be here anyway,_ an unfamiliar voice practically shouts in my head. S _he was upset. Did you really want me to let her try and drive this heap of junk while crying?_ In his mind I watched him replay the scene from only moments ago.

The pack had told Bella about our family's return, and she had collapsed to the floor sobbing and shaking. I couldn't tell how much later it was, but she eventually pulled herself up and, as though drunk, staggered to the car.

"He's welcome this once," I whispered quietly to the family. "Bella wasn't fit to drive alone, he just came to make sure she was safe for the journey."

Most of the family relaxed at that, but Jasper and Rosalie remained tense.

Slower than I remembered, the truck chugged down the driveway and pulled to a stop in front of us.

Bella didn't move as the engine was cut.

"You don't have to do this, Bella," the boy said. "We can just leave."

Her eyes searched the group until they landed on mine. I watched as her sunken eyes dilated. "Is he really there?" she asked. "Can you see him, Jake?"

"Yes, I can see all of them, and smell them, too. Are you getting out?" I knew that he cared for her deeply and didn't want to see her hurt.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. With trembling hands, she opened the door and got out. Her shaky legs threatened to give way underneath her, but she clung to the door in a death grip.

As she started to make tentative steps towards me, I saw her eyes glaze over and her whole body shudder.

She was in my arms before she reached the floor.

Carlisle came rushing over to us. It took all my restraint not to growl at him going near my mate, but I knew he could help in ways I couldn't.

"She's just exhausted," he said after a minute. "She'll be fine after she rests a while. Would you like to come in, Jacob…" I stop listening to him after his reassurances.

Moving at a human speed so as not to jostle her, I take her inside the house and sit on the couch holding her close to me. I had noticed that as soon as I touched her it was as though the gaping hole closed. I felt at home; hopefully she would feel it too.

I cradled her into my chest, to the disgust of Jacob, and buried my face in her hair.

Through our bond, I passed her as much of my love as I could. I didn't know if it would make any difference, but I needed to try something.

She slept on.

Carlisle came to check on her routinely, but he simply repeated that she'd worn herself out and needed to rest and eat.

I wanted to look at her, to inspect every part of her to reassure myself that she was unharmed, but I also couldn't bear to face it. The images of her when she got out of the truck were ingrained in my mind and I didn't like it.

They were worse than even the visions. Her skin was ghostly pale, her hair limp and dull, there was no sparkle in her eyes like there used to be. She seemed gone. I had to wonder if she had eaten anything in the time I had been gone. Holding her to me, I could feel every single bone.

I ignored the voices around me, both the verbal and mental. Most were expressing their anger at Bella's situation and blaming me. I didn't need them to tell me, I knew it was all my fault.

**So they're back together again, do you think Bella is going to forgive him? Please review, and final chapter coming very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward**

Just as the sun started to rise, Bella stirred.

"Maybe you should give her some space," someone suggested. "You don't know how she is going to react to us all being here."

"So leave," I snapped, hoping my voice was too quiet for Bella to hear.

She didn't seem to hear it, but she must have felt my agitation because she curled herself closer and grasped my shirt.

She inhaled deeply, apparently taking in my scent as I had been doing, but then froze. I smelled salt.

Pulling away from her, I tilted her head back. "I'm sorry," I said to her, trying to keep the crackle out of it. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I did everything wrong. I broke you. I don't deserve you or anything else in this world. Please don't cry."

"You're real?" More tears fell down her face. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, but you're real. You're here. What's happening? How did I get here?" The panic started to ebb into her voice.

"We can discuss everything, I promise." Knowing how selfish it is, but also not caring, I placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

For a moment I thought she was going to lean into me, but then she pulled away and stood up. She was still unstable on her feet and I worried about her as she paced the room.

Carlisle, probably having heard her get up, took that moment to come in.

Hearing the door close, she looked up and paled even further. She grasped at her hair so hard I worried it would come out.

Pacing back and forth she looked like a terrified animal.

Carlisle placed his bag on the floor, a plate and cup on the table, then sat on one of the chairs and spoke softly to Bella, "Will you come sit with us? We'd like to discuss a few things. I've got something for you, too."

She made no attempt to sit down, instead continuing to pace in circles.

 _Edward, can you give us a minute? You can stay just outside the door._ I stared at him confused by his request. _I know she needs to be close to you, but she's struggling to process everything right now and I'm worried about her stress levels. Let me try, if it doesn't work you can come back in again._

I nodded slightly and stood up. "I'll be just out there," I said, pointing to a set of chairs outside the window. "If you need anything, I'll come right back inside again."

She looked panicked as I leave, but I trusted Carlisle..

Walking at a human speed, I moved to sit with my back to the window. Hopefully being able to see me but having her own space would be enough.

"Bella, please come and sit," Carlisle said again, this time slightly more forceful.

I heard her footsteps walk towards the chair. It groaned slightly as she sat down. The plate of crackers and juice was slid across the table to her.

There's no sounds other than her breathing and rapid heart for a while. "Bella, you need to eat something. The dizziness, the shakes, the inability to think, they're all because you haven't looked after yourself."

"I don't see why you care," she snapped at him, catching us both unaware. "What are you even doing here?"

"I will explain while you eat." Through his eyes, I saw her set her jaw and reach for a cracker. One thing I knew Bella could be was stubborn, and I knew that hadn't changed one bit when she took a tiny nibble from one corner and returned the cracker to the plate.

"There, now tell." There was a venom I hated in her tone. "You all left, why would you come back here for some feeble human?"

"You are not a feeble human, Bella, you are a part of this family," Carlisle chided her gently. "Please do not speak of yourself like that."

"It's what you all think, though. I know I'm not good enough for you. You were simply using me as some entertainment. I was nothing more than a pet to you all. I see you abandoned your other pet too."

Everyone in the house froze. What other pet?

"Oh come on, you didn't work it out. Are you all really that dumb? Maybe animal blood does addle your brains after a while."

Unable to stay away any longer, I rushed back in. Her face was bright red in anger and I could smell the adrenaline in her blood. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"You of all people should have known, I'm guessing this strange feeling wasn't just one way. Every time you went off brooding or doing God know what, I could feel it. It was like a stone in my chest; some days it was so heavy it was difficult to breathe. Charlie nearly had me committed at one point because I just couldn't function. It was all your fault. Jake helped me get some of my life back, but while your sulking ass was still doing whatever it was doing to me, I couldn't properly get on with my life. I tried everything. Trust me, you don't even want to know some of the things I did to try and feel something of my own for once.

"Jake and I managed to track down where you moved to by calling around to different hospitals, then it was only a matter of time before we found a big house in the middle of nowhere. I'd hoped that some of those packages would pull that gigantic stick out of your arse.

"I'm not stupid enough to think that I can live without you. For some goddamn reason we are apparently connected by something, but I sure as hell do not trust you. Don't think that just by waltzing back into my life all is forgiven."

She was panting at the end of my rant and I could tell everyone in the house was equally as shocked.

"Bella, I didn't-" She cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it right now. I don't want to hear your justifications and excuses. You broke me, Edward. Can you see me? I'm broken, and I don't know if there's anything left for you to fix."

I watched as she battled with herself over something unknown, then suddenly launched herself into my arms.

"You're not broken, just lost. We'll find a way to get you home," I whispered into her hair, holding her close. "I promise." I could feel moisture on my shirt as she starts to cry.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into my shoulder. "Please don't leave me again."

"Never."

"What really happened to the dog? Did someone eat him?"

Laughing slightly, I shook my head. "We couldn't bring him on the plane. He's just at a kennel. We called him Freddie."

Somewhere in the house Emmett's voice rang, "No, he is Sir Flufferton the Third." She smiled and laughed lightly-it was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a long time. "And he didn't make use of your other gifts either."

Bella's face flushed bright red. "That was the pack's idea. Was worth a shot."

"I'll have to thank them for the thought next time I make their acquaintance. I'm sure it would break the whole supernatural ice."

I pulled her close into me again and just stood, enjoying the feeling.

**And we're at the end. I really hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Please review, I love hearing what you all think of this story, even if you are reading from the distant future.**

Please note that I write this while ill, I've got several chronic health conditions which massively affect my life sometimes leaving me bed bound. To answer the main questions that I think will come up. 

_What happens to Bella/Edward relationship?_ Anything you want. Canon tends to be my go to, but I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea. 

_What happens to Freddie?_ They go back and get him and he lives a long happy life with the Cullen's. 

_What about the vampires?_ That continues as canon, it is an alternative way of setting up for the events in Eclipse. 

_Why didn't I continue writing this story to tie up all the loose ends?_ Because I don't have the spoons and I'm meant to be working on my main stories. If you don't know what spoons are, it's something people with chronic illnesses use to communicate energy levels, have a look online. 

_Why was this posted?_ I wrote it, my beta enjoyed it, I've got nothing better to do with it and there's a chance someone might enjoy it too. 


End file.
